Baby Talk
by Gwenhwyfar1984
Summary: Haruka and Michiru reflect on their decision to raise Hotaru...and then a fear of Haruka's is revealed.


Title: Baby Talk

Rating: PG

Pairing: Haruka/Michiru

Warnings: Nothing bad. Female/Female pairing.

Season: Between S and SuperS, manga.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi, Bandai, and other big companies. I am in no way connected to these companies. I gain no money from this fanfiction.

* * *

><p>Haruka walked into the room she shared with her girlfriend and let out a big yawn. She had just finished a shower after a long day of unpacking the garage and living room.<p>

Michiru was sitting up in the bed reading a magazine. A glance told Haruka that it was some music journal.

"New review?" Haruka asked, grabbing a comb from her dresser.

"Mmm. Apparently this critic finds that my new album is 'predictable' and 'lacks passion'." Michiru answered.

Haruka snorted and flopped down on her side of the bed. To her surprise a small cry arose from the pile of pillows next to Michiru. Haruka looked and saw that nestled in between two pillows was the infant Hotaru. Hotaru gave another cry and started wailing.

"I thought she was staying with Setsuna tonight!" Haruka exclaimed.

Two days ago after the battle with Pharaoh 90 Sailor Saturn had been reborn as an infant. Since she had no family, the Outer Senshi had taken it upon themselves to raise the child. In the last two days they had been able to move to a new house, but had yet to buy baby furniture. Therefore, the infant had been sleeping in the same room with her new parents. It was supposed to have been Setsuna's night.

Michiru threw Haruka an annoyed look and picked up the wailing baby. "It was. But when I went into her room to give Hotaru her bottle, Setsuna was muttering something about stopping time during her midterm tomorrow. I thought that she didn't need the distraction."

Haruka nodded. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea." She sighed. "But I was looking forward to…" She trailed off.

Michiru raised an eyebrow as she rocked the baby. "To what?"

"To not having to wake up at two am. Why, what did you think I was going to say?" Haruka asked innocently.

Michiru gave her a look and turned her attention to Hotaru. Haruka grinned and got under the blankets. Haruka watched them for a moment before reaching over and rubbing Hotaru's arm.

"Hey. Sorry for scaring you. It's ok, stop crying. Please?"

Gradually Hotaru's cries lessened to the point that she settled into hiccups and sniffles. She peered teary-eyed at her parents. Michiru grabbed a tissue from her nightstand and dried the baby's face. She paused. "Haruka…do you think that this will work?" She asked quietly.

Haruka waved her fingers at Hotaru. "Will what work?"

"This. Our being parents." She finished drying the baby's face and rested her on her lap. Hotaru peered at Michiru and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"I..."

"It seemed so logical at the time. But were we really thinking? I mean, we had just gone through a horrible battle. Is that really the right time to make such a huge decision?"

"Michiru—"

"I mean, this completely changes our lives. Are we ready for this?" Michru's face was composed, but her eyes had panic in them.

"We don't really have a choice, Michiru."

"I know…that is what worries me. Neither of us have good role models to go by. What if we cause her harm?"

"We turned out alright. Besides, look at her previous life. Her father turned her into a cyborg and allowed a monster to take over her body. What could we do that could possibly top that?"

Michiru gave a small smile. "You have a point."

Haruka lay back against the pillows with a smirk. "I know. Look, I'm not exactly excited to be a parent at sixteen. Honestly, I never wanted to have kids. But…" She reached over and brushed back Hotaru's hair, remembering the glowing purple symbol of Saturn that had appeared there. "She is one of us. We can raise her to control her powers. We are the only ones that can understand her burden." And what a burden it was. If Saturn used her complete powers and did her ultimate attack, then she would die. Actually, everybody would die. Saturn had the power to destroy worlds.

Michiru nodded and let Hotaru wrapped her fingers around her pinky. "You never wanted kids?"

Haruka shook her head. "God, no! Kids and I…babies…no. No. No. No."

Michiru shifted Hotaru so that she was facing towards Haruka. "What's wrong with babies?"

Haruka glowered at Michiru. She didn't want to say anything. She knew that her aversion to babies was stupid, and she really didn't want to look stupid in front of her girlfriend.

Michiru lowered the baby. "I was just teasing. It's ok."

"They're too helpless." Haruka grudgingly muttered. "They depend on adults for everything. And they're too…breakable. I mean, the slightest thing can hurt them. And they cry all the time, even for no reason. Not to mention, they have some kind of magic. Any female who comes around a baby turns into a cooing baby-talk fool and then wants one of their own. No matter what! They put a spell on you!" She explained in a hurry, the words just tumbling out.

Michiru stared at her for a long time and Haruka pulled the blankets up over her head. She shouldn't have said anything.

"Magic? Baby magic?" Michiru asked, laughter evident in her voice. Haruka peeked an eye out and saw Michiru staring at Hotaru. "Do you have magic? Do you? I think you do." Michiru said, her voice taking on the loathed tones of baby talk. "Yes you do." Hotaru laughed. "Aww…you have the cute wittle laugh. Yes you do, yes you do!"

Haurka lowered the blankets in complete horror. She couldn't believe that the normally composed, elegant, proper speaking Michiru was speaking in baby talk.

Michiru looked at Haruka out of the corner of her eye and then burst out laughing.

"Never. Do. That. Again." Haruka exclaimed.

"Sorry. But really, Haruka? Baby magic?"

Haruka sniffed. "It exists. Someday the world will realize it."

Michiru gave a giggle. "Well you are going to have to conquer your fear tomorrow."

"Why?"

"We are going to the baby furniture store to get this little one her own things."

Haruka felt a stab of fear. A baby furniture store? That would probably have tons of tiny babies in it? "Uh…I have to go to the garage tomorrow…"

Michiru raised an eyebrow. "Ok. Fine. I'll go by myself."

Haruka watched as Michiru got up and placed Hotaru in the basket they had been using as a cradle. She gave the baby a pacifier and smiled as Hotaru made a few baby noises before closing her eyes. "Such a good baby."

Michiru got back into the bed and turned on her side, facing away from Haurka. She turned off her nightstand lamp, turning the room into darkness except for a tiny lamp on the vanity.

Haruka sighed, knowing that Michiru was upset. "Fine. I'll go with you tomorrow." She gave in, suppressing a shiver.

Michiru rolled over to face her. "Thank you. I know it's silly, but I really want you to go with me. Setsuna too, if she was able. We are all in this."

They lay in silence, for a few moments. "Don't worry. We will be good at this."

From another room came a loud curse.

"And so will Setsuna…after midterms."


End file.
